Riku in Final Fantasy VII
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Riku is stuck in Final Fantays VII! He is confused with everything, meanwhile Kairi and Soraalong with Cloud are all desperate to try and get their friend back. But what they do not realize is that there is a great threat lurking about...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_In a room that was made up of nothing but metal, a single tube sat. Inside the tube was thick, green liquid and within the liquid, a figure floated. It was a man. His eyes slid open, revealing a milky blue color that showed no emotion. There was a breathing mask over his mouth a nose, providing him oxygen that was needed to stay alive. The man seemed to look around were a hazy look in his eyes before they slid shut once more in sleep._

_A man in a white lab coat entered the room and went over to a screen next to the tube and looked at it, an insane look in his eye. He went over to look at the man in the tube, a smile plastered on his face. What came next was very unexpected. The man's dark eyes widened as the person in the tube opened his eyes. The hazy blue look was fading from his eyes and turning them into a green color. The insane scientist watched in amazement as the green also faded and turned to a shade of red-orange. _

_All at once the tube cracked. The man's wide eyes narrowed as the green liquid in the tube began to seep out of the crack. The glass cracked even further as the man inside of it moved one arm as if it were nothing through the thick liquid with all of the wire attached to it. His palm placed on the cool glass, he put little force into it and within second, the glass splintered. Shards of the thick glass tore into the insane scientist's lab coat and making bloody gashes that was going to leave scars on his skin._

_The green liquid gushed from the once whole container. The man inside swayed as if he were going to fall out, but instead, he stood up straight and yanked the cords and needles out of his body. His eyes narrowed, flaring with rage. He leapt gracefully down onto the glass covered floor, paying little attention to the frightened and amazed scientist just feet away as he walked over to the door. He opened it, his silver hair dripping with the green liquid. The wet on his hair made it look like melted silver that was smooth and slick._

_He walked out, not looking at the people who stared at him as he walked past. The people had reason to give him strange looks-he wore no clothes and so he was headed down to where the facility kept all of the clothes and suits. He yanked open the steal door, ripping it right off its hinges. He walked inside the black room, looking around. He was able to see because of his night vision that had been given to his modified body. He looked from each suit and grabbed one. His eyes flashed. It was an exact copy of the outfit Genesis, the elite SOLDIER of ShinRa had worn. The man put it on and then grabbed the katana leaning against the wall. He strapped it to his back, noticing that it was an eight-foot long sword._


	2. I: The Black Warrior

I hate disclaimers…yet I love to complain…well anyway…I'll just get someone else to do the stupid disclaimer for me…um…okay, got my choice-okay Riku, since your standing here reading over my shoulder-you can do the disclaimer! Don't give me that look!

Riku: **sigh** Yes your almighty Authoress-er Highnessness.

Me: **narrows eyes** just shut up and do it. If you read this chapter-you're my proofreader after all-I suggest you keep your mouth shut!

Riku: **blinks and reads chapter** um…okay…**gulps** Riku54 does not own Kingdom Hearts I or II, nor does she own anyone in Final Fantasy VII. However, she does own-

Me: Don't you dare say his name Riku!

Riku: Shut up and let me continue. Anyway, she does own the experiment that Hojo created and was seen in the Prologue. The end. Now somebody shoot me!

Vincent: Gladly,

Me: Hey! Vincent! You're my bodyguard! If you shoot Riku, you'll also have to be my proofreader-otherwise I'll just drag Kadaj or Yazoo up here!

Vincent: ….

* * *

Chapter I: The Black Warrior

Riku sighed, leaning back in his chair; his legs propped up against the desk. He shut his aqua colored eyes and sighed in pleasure. This day had had no wrong turns, nothing bad in it, and heck-he had even gotten himself a new sword! He opened one lazy eye to look at the black dragon-scaled sheath of his golden trimmed sword. The very tip of the sheath was covered in gold, forming a dragon. The top of the sheath where the sword slid into it was decorated with thick gold and was solid and firm. The sword it self was a beauty. It was about six feet long and solid steel mixed with melted silver dragon scales. The handle was made of a smooth, fine brown metal and at the very end of it was a red orb that glowed with brilliance. Riku closed his eye and sat there, just leaning back in the chair, enjoying the warm sunlight that poured in on his face from his window. This day was so peaceful…and as Riku began to think that, his eyes snapped open at the sound of someone banging loudly on his door. And there went all the peace. "Riku! Riku! Get your butt out here!" came Sora's angry voice from the other side of the door. Riku rolled his eyes, now sighing in annoyance as he sat the chair down on all four legs and removed his feet from the desk. He grabbed his sword and grabbed the leather strap that went with it and stuck it through a loop and then another. Then Riku put around his back and went to the door where Sora was still banging on it like mad. Riku reached for the doorknob with a black-leather gloved hand that was missing the fingers and twisted the knob and the door open. His aqua eyes narrowed at Sora's appearance. His best friend was wearing a yellow shirt with two black straps crisscrossing on the front and the back. The straps were lined with white. Sora was also wearing baggy jeans and had a smile planted on his face. Riku was the exact opposite. He was wearing a black shirt that stretched tight over his figure. He had on a black pair of leather pants and black leather gloves without the fingers. The sword on his back just added to his features. His silver hair went past his shoulders and looked silky and shiny. There was a black sash around his forehead that had once covered his eyes and sent him into the darkness, but now he wore it for looks.

"What do you want, Sora? You're disturbing my peaceful time. And why are you wearing my clothes?" Riku growled, staring bluntly as his overly hyperactive friend. Sora gave him a cheesy grin, his bright blue eyes shining. Riku narrowed his eyes even further as Sora raised his hands and clapped them together once and then dropped them to his side. Before Riku could ask again, Sora grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the hallway. "Let go of me, Sora!" Riku snarled, jerking, no, lunging towards the wall. He threw all of his weight towards the milky colored wall.

Sora, however, had a very tight grip, and did not release Riku as the silver-haired boy flung out his arms in front of him, attempting to stop from crashing into the wall. But because Sora had not let go, Sora fell right into Riku, knocking Riku onto the floor. The air left Riku at Sora crashing on top of him. He felt the metal and gold sword on his back grinding against his skin. He gritted his teeth in pain and hiss between clenched teeth, "Sora, get the hell off of me, right now if you want to live to see another day!" he growled, his aqua blue-green eyes flashing.

Sora picked himself up and stepped away from Riku. He still wore a cheesy grin and his eyes were shut as he scratched the back of his head. "Um…sorry about that Riku," he apologized as Riku picked himself up. Riku only glared at Sora, straightening the sword on his back. "Oh, well, anyway, the reason why I tried to drag you downstairs was because Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa are downstairs waiting for us. They want to take you, Kairi, and me to a theme park to celebrate Cloud's birthday!"

Riku blinked, staring at Sora. Sora had dragged him out of his peaceful day of relaxation to go celebrate Cloud's birthday? Riku's eye began to twitch as he stared at his friend. "Okay…I guess I can go, now how old is Cloud?" Riku asked, blinking. He had nothing really to say so he just thought of something as Sora led him down stairs.

"He's twenty-three, oh yeah! I'm wearing your clothes because mine are all too small-guess I need to go shopping for some new clothes, huh? Oh well," Sora said carelessly as he jumped down the stairs and opened the door. Riku rolled his eyes as he heard Sora shout, "I actually dragged Riku down here!"

"Yippee…" came Cloud's dull and sarcastic voice. Riku entered the room and saw Cloud sitting on a footstool, his head resting in his palm. His eyes were narrowed and dull with boredom. To Riku he looked like someone who would rather be sleeping than go to a theme park. Cloud was wearing the usual clothes that were some sort of military outfit, but the one sleeve that had once been over one of his arms was gone and Riku could see a red ribbon tied to his arm. The dullness in his eyes stared at the floor, bored as heck. Aerith and Tifa, however, looked rather excited. Leon looked the same. Just leaning on the wall in the shadows, watching in silence, no emotion in his eyes. Kairi's eyes were shining as she grinned at Riku widely.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yippee!" he said sarcastically and sat down beside Cloud. "This is going to be the worst day of my life, you to?" Riku asked Cloud. He turned to look at the spiky haired man. He nodded, "Yeah…I'm gonna hate this. Aerith and Tifa are sitting over there saying they're planning to drop a cake on my head. If they do that and mess up my hair-they'll pay!"

Riku blinked, looking over at Tifa and Aerith. They were whispering and he couldn't make out anything they were saying. "You can hear that?" he asked in amazement. Cloud nodded, his expression not changing, "It can sometimes be a curse having enhanced vision and hearing along with fighting skills…which isn't always bad."

"You have enhanced sight and hearing?" Riku asked, confusion blossoming in his voice as he looked at Cloud, who simply nodded. Riku heard him muttered, "If only he appeared…then I could escape all of this…"

"Who?" Riku asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He barley knew Cloud or anything about him other than he carried a large sword called the buster sword. Now that Cloud was actually talking about something, maybe Riku could actually get into a conversation with him.

"Sephiroth, he's my rival-my dark side. He has one large black wing on his right shoulder. He carries a long blade about eleven feet long and wears a black leather trench coat with silver shoulder pads on. He has long silver hair and dark green eyes. You haven't seen him anywhere have you?" Cloud asked, turning his head to look at Riku.

Riku head sunk below his shoulders as he tried to think of something that fit Cloud's description. As a matter of fact, he remembered something like that person. He was rather tall and looked like he was thirty. He had come out of the sky in Hollow Bastion when Riku had been down there getting some stuff from the Moogle. Mostly the new cloths and he had gotten the blade from the Moogle also. "As a matter of fact, Cloud, I think I have. He was in Hollow Bastion-came from the sky and said he was waiting for you."

"Hm…in Hollow Bastion? No wonder I haven't been able to find him; I've been here for over two weeks. All right, let's get out of here and we can go down there. You can point out where you saw him at, Riku." Cloud instructed, standing up. Riku stood up with him, his silver hair falling into his eyes as he glanced around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention to them as they chattered to one another about which theme park to go to.

"Follow me," Riku instructed, quietly slipped over to the door. He noticed Cloud following him just as silently. Quick as lightning, Riku bolted out of the door and slammed himself into the wall just beside the door frame. Cloud walked out and Riku grabbed him, yanking him over to him. "Okay, we can go now," Riku said, placing his right hand against the wall.

"But we need a Gummi ship," Cloud objected. He fell silent as a shadow sprung up onto the wall. The shadows darkened and twisted, turning into a black and purple, swirling vortex. The black portal took shape and grew until it was large enough for the two to slip through. "Oh, I didn't know you could still do that," Cloud said quietly, glancing into the room. The people within the room had yet to notice their absence.

Riku grinned and stepped into the dark portal. After a few seconds, Cloud hesitantly followed ad stepped through its inky surface. Once Cloud had gone all the way through, the portal shut. Within seconds of walking along the black and white path, Riku found the exit of the dark portal and rushed towards it. He could hear Cloud's almost silent fast-paced steps behind him. Riku flung himself into the light and jumped out of the dark portal. He landed on the hard cement ground of Hollow Bastion, now known as radiant Garden. Riku quickly scampered away from the dark portal as Cloud came out.

Riku looked around him, going over to the stone alleyway that twisted from the Market Place to Merlin's house. He ran on down towards the Market Place, looking at everything, trying to remember exactly where he had seen Sephiroth. Suddenly he stopped. Cloud, who had been running behind him, ran right into him, almost knocking Riku off his feet. But at the last second, Riku found himself flying towards the ground. With quick reflexes, he flung out his arms and did and complete flip and landed on his feet gracefully. He turned to look at Cloud with a smirk. "Sorry," Cloud apologized, but Riku only waved the spiky-haired, buster sword wielder off.

"My fault, I forgot that Sephiroth said he'd be in the Dark Depths of Radiant Garden. Okay, let's go there," Riku said and began walking back towards Merlin's house. Cloud, however, seemed in a hurry as he rushed past the black warrior. Riku blinked and ran to catch up with Cloud. He reached for his sword, used to the Heartless that usually appeared once you stepped away from civilization. He moved his hand back in front of him, reminding himself that the Heartless were gone.

He ran down the dirt path that had purple dirt. Riku grinned as he came upon a ledge. He always wanted to try this, but he never had had a chance from running after Sora all the time. He came upon the ledge and did not slow down until he reached the very edge. Then he sprung into the air and took a flying leap. Closer…closer…a little more…Riku landed five feet in front of Cloud on the other ledge of the winding path, close to the entrance to where all the crystals and were. He waited on Cloud, which didn't take but a few seconds, and then entered the cave. He ran past all of the glowing crystals and ran out into the open terrain that was boxed in by cliffs. He ran straight ahead, Cloud following at a slowed pace. Riku skidded to a halt, noticing that his friend had slowed to a fast-paced walk.

Riku waited for Cloud to catch up and began walking along side of him. At first Riku wondered why Cloud had slowed, and then he reminded himself that Sephiroth would hear them coming if they ran. So he walked with Cloud until they came to the large ledge that opened up into a drop off. At the very edge of the cliff, stood a tall man with one large black wing that was flapping slightly. Silver hair blew with the wind. Riku blinked as the man turned around, a smirk on his face, "So, I see you brought yourself a friend, Cloud,"

Cloud didn't respond as he reached behind him and drew his buster sword out of its sheath. Riku looked at the large, thick sword with amazement as Cloud held it easily with one hand. That sword had to be heavy. He turned to look back at Sephiroth who had drawn a very long sword called the Masamune, but Riku had no way of knowing that. Uncertainty filled Riku. Should he draw his sword too and help Cloud, or should he stand by? "Riku," Cloud said as if he had been reading his mind, "stay out of the way."

Riku nodded and walked away from both of them, his heart quickening at the sight of a battle. He hadn't seen anyone fight, unless you counted Kairi throwing a frying pan at a Moogle for ripping her off on cooking supplies. He sat down right next to the ledge, leaning back against a wall, furthest from Cloud and Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked as he moved his sword out beside him and slid his feet into position and bent down, ready to rush. Cloud took his own battle stance by raising the buster sword up high and holding it with both hands, sliding his left foot further from him, ready to meet Sephiroth's attack.

In a flash, both warriors attack one another. Sephiroth rushed with silence, slicing his long blade through the air. Cloud stepped forward and slammed his sword onto the thin blade, shoving it into the dirt. Quick as lightning, he twisted the buster sword and slashed out at Sephiroth, who leapt up, stabbing the Masamune into the dirt and doing a flip into the air. He landed nimbly on the ground and in a flash, his sword was in his hand before Cloud could do anything. He was also behind Cloud now. With one swift movement, he sliced at Cloud, who blocked it, but just by an inch. Cloud spun around and tried to block Sephiroth's attacks as he was forced backwards, towards the edge. Cloud didn't seem to realize it because he was trying to over power Sephiroth. He pushed against the Masamune, but Sephiroth's strength seemed more to Cloud because no matter how much Cloud tried to get a grip on the ground, he slid backwards.

"Look out, Cloud! You're getting near the edge!" Riku called out. Cloud's eyes flashed with acknowledgment and he quickly ducked, dropping the buster sword low and leaping under the Masamune just as it was about to just his face open. He slipped around Sephiroth and prepared to attack once more, a smirk on his face. Riku noticed that Cloud glanced at him for a second before returning his attention back to Sephiroth. Riku took that as a silent 'thanks' from Cloud.

Sephiroth, however, lowered the Masamune and turned to look at him with annoyance. "You don't need to interfere with my battles or you will meet your end like so many others," he warned before raising his left hand up. Riku was shocked to see fire erupt from the ground and catch Cloud within their midst. He heard Cloud grunt in pain as he leapt out of the fire, his clothes scorched and burn marks on his body, but nothing more.

"Omnislash!" Cloud cried, swinging the buster sword with both hands. A flash of blue energy appeared the air and smashed into Sephiroth, who was unable to block the limit break. Sephiroth was injured visibly by it, but it didn't seem to do much to him except make him all the more determined. He leapt up into the air, dark energy surrounding him. Riku noticed the smirk plastered on his face as his green eyes flashed.

All at once Cloud and Riku both felt excruciating pain sear through their bodies. Energy was sapped from them. Cloud seemed unable to hold the buster sword as he dropped his, his breathing heavy. Riku watched as Sephiroth touched the ground and approached Cloud. He gritted his teeth together and dug out a Hi-Potion from his pocket. Riku jumped to his feet and dashed towards Cloud before Sephiroth reached him and handed Cloud the Hi-Potion. Cloud used it and healed himself.

Riku was about to get out of the way when he felt more pain stab through him-except this time it was through his chest. He gasped, his eyes dilating as he looked down at his chest. He saw the blood staining the Masamune and his black clothes. He gasped, trying to breath, but it would not come. He could feel the blood run down his lips as he dropped the to ground. "Riku!" Cloud shouted, but to Riku, Cloud's voice was distant.

He was hardly aware of being kicked off the ledge of the cliff and soaring through the air. And then his vision went black and he knew no more.

* * *

Do you guys like it so far? Well, I hope you do, but I hope to update tomorrow. Anyway, the plot shall be revealed in Chapter II, or some of it will, anyway. If you're wondering about the Prologue and that guy-I felt bored when I typed that and I was thinking of Sephiroth and Genesis when I created his character and so that is what he came out as. I will reveal no name for him or anything unless I decide it is the right time. Okay? Also, if you have not played Kingdom Hearts I-II-which I bet a lot of you have-then you might be a little confused if you're reading this-which I doubt anyone who has not played Kingdom Hearts I-II would be reading this anyway…

Oh yes, and as for the summary-I have the whole plot and stuff made out in my mind, I just can't think of a good summary at the moment, but when I do-I will let you know. And if you can't tell-I couldn't think of a title either. If you have any questions-just ask em to me!

Riku: You know…I must say that was pretty rude of you! Make Sephiroth stab me like that!

Cloud: hey! You can't be complaining Riku! Go read Entwined Destiny AKA Final Fantasy VII and VIII and look what she did to me! It's so creul!

Sephiroth: Mwhahahaha! She is so kind to me!

Me: **glares** Vincent, you know what to do,

Vincent: **nods and holds up Cerberus** BANG

Hojo's New Experiment: Why the hell did you give me an outfit like Genesis's?

Me: Because it's cool looking-much better than Sephiroth's black one! I like the red better! Genesis is cool!

Genesis: **looks at everyone** Remind me again why I am here. I am a first class elite SOLDIER, not someone you can just drag into this fan fic as if it were nothing and die…

Me: **glares back at Genesis** Well it just so happens that all of your data was deleted from the ShinRa files and everything so technically you no longer exist so I CAN drag you in here if I want to!

Genesis: What? Where did you learn this from?

Me: **grins** From a website. I am so smart! And your wing…I heard that it was white and then I also heard it was black. Which color is it really?

Genesis: … **vanishs**

Vincent: **blinks** And to think…he's so emoish and my dad helped create him-heh


End file.
